1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of the present invention relates to a flat panel display device, and more particularly, to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, there have been developed various types of flat panel display devices capable of reducing the weight and volume of cathode ray tubes, which are disadvantages.